battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Surge
'Surge '''is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. Description ''"Local Rebels have reactivated an abandoned missile launch site in Kazakhstan and plan to launch a missile they have managed to piece together through acquisitions on the black market. The Spetsnaz are moving in to sabotage the launch site and clear out the insurgency." Conquest Equipment Flags 16 Player Variant Base Entrance The Base Entrance functions as the Spetsaz starting base. It consists of a small, open construction yard. Additionally, it has a building consisting of chainlink-fence type walls which may be shot through. There is an RPK emplacement looking down the road to the launch pad. The Spetsnaz satellite scan is located at the back of the base near where an ATV and RPK spawn, while the UAV scan and artillery piece spawn near one another on a hill to the west of the flag. Command Bunker The Command Bunker serves as the starting point for the rebels, located on a cliff. The flag is inside of a bunker which begets close-quarters combat; the capture radius of the bunker is located on the third floor thereof. Outside of the bunker is a cliff with several containers. Several air-vents exist through which players may move through buildings. The rebel satellite scan is on the exterior of the bunker to the west, while the artillery and UAV are located to the north. Launch Pad The Launch Pad is the only neutral starting point, located towards the center of the map. The flag itself is in an open area, to which some stairs lead. The rebels come from above, while the spetsnaz face no obstacles on their way to the flag. There are two elevators located behind the missile which offer a heightened position to whomever capitalizes on it. The only difference between the elevators are their size; the right one is larger than the left. The point spawns two RPK emplacements when captured. 32 Player Variant Checkpoint The Checkpoint is the Starting point for the Spetsnaz, the layout is a rural village with multiple building with a road that runs in an oval shape. The UAV trailer is located at the back of the base next to makeshift helicopter pad, one of the two artillery piece spawn right next to the UAV trailer, the base is not capturable. A BMP-3, T-90 MBT and three FAVs. Outer Hill The Outerhill is the secondary Spetsnaz base, its layout is three building with a small streets, A TOW missiles spawns on the left buildings with stairs leading to it pointing towards the bridge, a building that can gone into can be used as a place to use the Commander position. A T-90, two FAVs and a Civilian Car spawn here. The Satellite Scan and the second Artillery piece spawns here. Inner Ridge The inner Ridge flag is one of the two neutral flags at the beginning of the base. The flag watches over the main flags in the main base, consisting of an intersection. Two sandbag bunkers guard the way from the outerhill while an other guards the way from the Suply Depot, flag radius also in the bunker. The bestt way to dissolve defenders "camping" in the trenches is to use grenade launchers or Regular grenades. Its spawns three MG (all in the sandbag bunkers) and a Civilian Car. Base Entrance One of the two Neutral bases, has exactly the same layout as 16 player variant. Launch Pad Same layout as 16 player variant. Two MG positions (one staring towards the Base Entrance and an other staring towards the elevator at the command bunker) and a HJ-8 staring at the base entrance Command Bunker Same Layout as the 16 player variant, other than a T-90 and an extra Artillery spawning here. Supply Depot The Supply Depot is the Rebel forces second base to feature an armored vehicles (other than the command Bunker that has a T-90) The layout is a small storage area. The courtyard is an open are with plenty of covers for attackers and defenders alike the upper courtyard has the flag radius (humorously a ramp next the pickuptruck spawn), the upper courtyard is more open then the lower part. A BMP-3 APC Spawns here alongside a Pickup Truck and a Civilian Car spawns here regardless of which teams holds the position. 64 Player Variant two extra flags (checkpoint and Fuel Dump base) and one base (base entrance) is removed from the game. Both team have access to helicopters, though the Spetsnaz have a Tunguska. Checkpoint The checkpoint flag is located in the narrow passage from the village spawn to the main base. Its layout is sandbag bunkers that can be used for cover from artillery or chopper attacks, the top of the cliffs surrounding both sides of the base can be used for sniping or defending. Its ill-advised to transverse armor do to the narrow clifs due to being surrounded by higher ground. An FAV spawns here. Fuel Dump the Fuel Dump is the western most flag in the base. The layout is one basic two large fuel silos and small building, rather open the fueld silos have spaces that can fit one player at a time, the majority of the base is open and the bunker to the. An IGLA, pickup truck and civilaincar spawn here Trivia *The 32-player map has an error on the loading screen; the boundaries of the map are actually the same as the 64-player variant. Gallery maps_sf_6_3.jpg|64 player variant. maps_sf_6_2.jpg|32 player variant. maps_sf_6_1.jpg|16 player variant. S16sp.jpg|16-player singleplayer variant Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Special Forces